clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Alxeedo111
The current page size in bytes is }}! Remember to archive when it reaches 30,000. Numbah 9! =) ---- Numbah 1! =) =) --Hal Homsar Solo Kisetsu ga Iku Toki | Beep-beep! 02:30, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Message #1 Numer 1 :P --Would you like your User:Ben 100022/Page101 with or without fromage? 02:31, August 11, 2010 (UTC) FIRST!!! --[[User:K8lkgg|'The K's']] [[User talk:K8lkgg|'Speach Place']] [[User:K8lkgg/Missions|'and mission's']] 02:31, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Award time :P Would you like your User:Ben 100022/Page101 with or without fromage? HI! I stand in winter, and strike in frozen! Wait, I can't do that. I'll be all froze up! *GOOD NEWS! I can finally see Wikipedia/IRC webchat text better again for some reason I dunno how I did that! :D *Ah, I know a few more things you haven't told me. You seem to reply to others messages with telltale-ish events :P (example: The Legos set, and how you got some help on making it, even though you never told me that -_-) *Ah, I see. *Actually, you haven't been there for a year! I joined on January 2010, and I wanted to tell ya about it, but I'm stupid not to say anything. Also, I wished I gave you the idea of the Template talk-nav, and the Alxeedo news outdate a loooooooong time ago! Man, I knew too much. *=) *(hugs again) *Nang nang nang nang nang nang nang nang nang!!!!!!!!! *Hmm... I was slightly carried away after reading your message, that's why I asked to clean it up. *? *Oh, and I never knew you're gonna stay for an hour and a half than I expected. *Yawn *I mean the past few mornings ago. Luckily, you didn't SAY much. *Sometimes I wonder which other websites you go to (besides Wikia, CP, Roblox, and WP (Wikipedia). I had countless accounts, on countless websites, using countless names. *I'm yawn-obsessive. :P *I know you have a CP site of cheats! Mind if I check it out? *Thanks... ! <=') *Rubber bands, rubber balls, made with super-special density! (There's a whole music number.) *A lotta coffee. *Like my face on it (the towel)? *Come to my IRC channel, and I'll give you the instructions. *I wish I get to go to Tokyo. Hahaha's going there in a few days I heard. *I thought you have 5,600 edits. But it somehow increased to +1. Then again, LM said that user editcounts can sometimes be inaccurate. *I'm starting to like Phineas and Ferb again, due to the summer special. (Summer Belongs to You!) BYE! --Hal Homsar Solo Kisetsu ga Iku Toki | Beep-beep! 05:32, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Numbah Six Sadly, when you typed this message, I was on Z z Z z Z z mode. I woke up at 9:30 something to find out I was oh too late! *Going out to dinner tonight. (Actually, on Thursday too!) Thursday, I'm gonna see my MRI results. Hope they turn good, cuz seriously, I DON'T need surgery. *While you are in a extremely good mood, I was completly cheesed off! *I saw your page on LP, that's what I meant. *That's not helping! **(sadly) Nang nang nang nang.... *I can't change my avatar unless it's one of those default avatars. Super Mud strikes (I was like "What the... How'd that happen?) <- remind you of anything?. *Ewwww! *Sometimes I don't feel that I'm a big part of the wiki. I can hardly use my rollback powers (usually because things are already reverted once I notice something or something like that), and I rarely warn vandals (probably because you usually warn them), also I never made a fourm AT ALL (My ideas will most likely get againsts, and also, I don't have any big ideas back then). *I actually know things ahead before you. XD *I think I remember a moment, then suddenly forgot a couple days later. *Sporcle? Cool! I might make a Doraemon Movies/Music fansite using weebly soon. *(chuckles) Even when it's typed up, yawning SURE is contagious! :P *Before I typed this, I, well, yawned. :PP *Now that's ancient! *Now what happened to my plate of dorayaki? *looks down* Aw! *? Whatdoya mean by towel for teh towel? *Wanna roleplay tomorrow? (Only if I can make it home on time after the MRI results show) *Staffan showed me logs. I'm starting to realise that I'm missing out on a lot. *If you want, I can write some adventure stories! **You'll get a chance to write some of the adventures, too. *Yeah, I wanna go there to see some Doraemon stuff, and see the Hachiko statue. *If you remember, what does the episode show? I think I watched it. *Check out the to-do list! *I can't wait for your b-day! Remember, I will do ANYTHING for ya, I will even sacrifice my own life for- *sigh* *One question - how come you don't hand out any more first post awards? I first-posted like at least three times, and still didn't get one. *I go back to school on August 16. -_- Cya! --Hal Homsar Solo Kisetsu ga Iku Toki | Beep-beep! 23:13, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I can't walk! :P Lol, I dunno why I chose this headline. It's probably becuz I'm afraid to walk in the fear of having to get surgery. *Copy and paste? It's because I wanted to find out things. I got so carried away and stressed, I needed logs. *(covers eyes) (quietly to self) Poor Alx... I never had any surgery before. I have a fear of surgical operations. *I don't wanna say the actual meaning of cheesed off. **Then again, you know which word. *Don't worry, the "That's not helping" is just a joke. *It's probably another Wikia-wide glitch. But my new avatar FINALLY showed, woot! *Ah. I'll hate to see you in that mood. *ME? Which moments?! *panics* *I told you already, but if I stay up till 12 AM (or even 1 AM), I'll sleep till 10 AM. If I wake up around an eariler time whenever I sleep around 12 AM, I'm gonna have a hard time keeping my eyes open. *I don't exactly snore in my sleep much. I hardly do. Usually I pretend to. *Happier? :D (a small tear starts coming out from my eyes) Um, (shakes head) I wasn't crying at all! I regret nothing!! (hides napkin) *What's your favorite towel? It took me a few minutes to knit that towel. *Whatdaya wanna roleplay about? *I mean yesterday's IRC log. See my file contributions for Loggy1 and Loggy2 (dot PNG!) *Here it is, I'll start! *I'm going to a buffet on Sunday :D *I knew a bit. Prolly because I'm obsessed with Japanese related things. *Aw, I wanna sacrifice... :P I'm just joking there. I'll know you'll miss me terribly if I do. *But that means I go back to school early. :| *You forgot which episode? I'm not surprised. :P *My IP, when geolocated with CPW-Bot, the location is WRONG. (It says *******, a city nearby, guess) *I'm not going out to dinner after all. Also, I can still walk acourse, but carefully. *Oh, and... *I wonder if there's other secret rooms in the M.E.? *My blog posts are hardly commented on now. XD *Vote here! Cya! --Hal Homsar Solo Kisetsu ga Iku Toki | Beep-beep! 23:52, August 12, 2010 (UTC) RE:Final Warning I have to or no one will visit it and how do you change text color to make links blend into the words. A message from Hal (ahem) Hai... I just wann say something. I'm sorry for the chaos yesterday, I realized it wasn't my fault, but I think I partly caused this problem. Brook or somebody else requested you to come to IRC, so I asked you to come. But that's when the problem started getting more serious. I felt denfensive (which I always do if my friends are pegged against), and remember, I felt the same way you do during this incident (choke... sorry). I wanted to draw you something to make up for it... if you do quit CPW, I'm also quitting. I almost forgot most of the other things I wanted to say... well, remember, I will stick to your side till the end, NO MATTER WHAT!. Plus, rememeber that card? The ones you and CPM gave me? That's what I meant. And, if the quitting do happen, do you still wanna visit other sites (CP, HSRAW, DW, LP)? I'll be there too. It seems I'm the only one who even looks at your contribs and see you around almost everyday. I'm been loyal ever since we met! The reason I asked for a PM is because everyone is also PMing you btw. No roleplay... :( Well, I'm gonna end it here and I'll tell ya if I have more to say. Goodbye. --Hal Homsar Solo "Hey you! Stop letting my balloons go!" 06:11, August 15, 2010 (UTC) P.S.: Do you still want that auto-voice flag? I woulda gave it to you, but due to the chaos you rejected it. But I can give it to ya when you come on. A message from Ben If hal quits I quit. And CPM said if I quit and Hal quits and you quit, he will quit as well. I can't handle everyone here hurting my friends' feelings. So this I must say is I am going with you guys where ever you decide to go, just think of me as the "Third Friend" and CPM as the "Fourth Friend". Together we will always have fun and we won't hurt each others feelings. I probably have more to say, but I am summing it up at this: I am going with you no matter what. Sincerely, Ben 100022 IRC please? Also I thought we all did retire T_T hal didn't mind me putting it on her userpage ;~; --[[User:Ben 100022|''' No you can't catch ]] [[User talk:Ben 100022| ''' me with a Sea ]] [[User:Ben 100022/Page101|'Shanty! ']] 15:00, August 15, 2010 (UTC) CPM, Hal, and I are already confirmed retirees. --[[User:Ben 100022|''' No you can't catch ]] [[User talk:Ben 100022| ''' me with a Sea ]] [[User:Ben 100022/Page101|'Shanty! ']] 15:16, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Heya From now on, I'll message you in one of these wikis - Logopedia, Doraemon, Central Wikia?, New Vandalism Wiki (Nullheichuntein), CPSW, Homestar Runner Answers, and Homestar Runner Wiki (Toshiba HSRLR). Also, if you want, I might message ya on Wikipedia too, but I forgot my password to NinjaAkita111. You can still visit me in IRC/Club Penguin. --Hal Homsar Solo "Hey you! Stop letting my balloons go!" 22:40, August 15, 2010 (UTC) :Oh, I'll only be on around 6:00 PM Pacific starting today, because I have school. Expect a message from me from Logopedia. --Hal Homsar Solo "Hey you! Stop letting my balloons go!" 04:47, August 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Also, I have six penguins in total. :P --Hal Homsar Solo "Hey you! Stop letting my balloons go!" 05:27, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Heya Heya Dude, Hal got teh "heya" idea from me. How's it going? Wonderweez · Chat · Blog ( · ) 20:52, August 16, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez :What the Phargle dude! You are quitting! Where are you going to?! Aaaaah! So is Hal!? Wonderweez · Chat · Blog ( · ) 20:54, August 16, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez Hey Alx, I'm HAPPY!!!!!!!! I now have... 3, 000 EDITS!!!!!!!! And I unlocked Birdo on Mario Kart Wii. YAY!!!!!!!! --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'GGD']] Curse you Perry the Platy- Wait, is that Love Handel? 20:28, August 17, 2010 (UTC) Hi I think I can let you reply on my talk. Replying via Logopedia, for me, is CONFUSING! *First, how is this "heart" message funny?! It's actually Slidey's rude attempt for a hate message. It wasn't funny at all. Hopefully you'll understand, I was annoyed when LM told me that. *You're brave! I'm scared of dying during surgery. :| *Speaking of insects, an ant climbed around my hand today, and I tried to let it go on the table. It did, but wasn't very used to it XD **I'm kinda afraid of spiders too. As for insects, I actually had an interest in roaches (hence the name Hal), praying mantises, etc, but I'm not interested in all insects though. **I also had a fear of being alone in an unfamiliar place. Also, I hate scary stories/movies. I'm usually freaked out by Hong Kong drama shows, probably due to the violence that sometimes occur in them. *Good news: I can come on early today, until like around 11:55 AM EDT. *Where'd you get that cheese? *Ah, it's alright. *My sister's b-day was yesterday, that's why I wasn't until until late night. *No b-day party :( *I'm exhausted and nearly dying after drawing it. :P *Please reply in my CPW talk. Other wiki talks will be, well, confusing. *I'm not retiring in Sept. anymore. *I like Taiwan honey. :D *I forgot what I was gonna say next. **Wait, nevermind. At least you're in the same level as me (rollback). Also, mind if I remove the fact you're a sysop on your page? You forgot to remove it. Bye-a! --Hal Homsar Solo "Hey you! Stop letting my balloons go!" 05:37, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi again I'm gonna be on this afternoon (prolly at 7:00 PM EDT). --Hal Homsar Solo "Hey you! Stop letting my balloons go!" 15:34, August 18, 2010 (UTC) !Ayieh It's backwards :P *I'm sure it's a hate message. *Aw. I'm not willing for a surgery. *I know we have a mosquito problem in China during the summer. :P *What's with that template then?! XDDD *Oooh! It reminded me of a movie... You are about to be crushed by a giant corn. XDDDDDDD *THANKS! *YES! I can hold a b-day party! *Awwww... why? *Heh, it tastes like regular water, but sweeter (you need to pour it into water and mix to get the result). *I might. *!Aiab --Hal Homsar Solo "Hey you! Stop letting my balloons go!" 04:58, August 20, 2010 (UTC) 1000 DAYS PARTY YOU'RE INVITED TO MY 1000 DAYS PARTY! GO TO THE PARTY'S PAGE (User:Childpengu1/1000Days) AND SIGNING UP IN THE GUEST LIST, GET UPDATES AND MORE IMPORTANT THING: THE IMAGE HAS A WRONG DATE, IT IS NOW CHANGED TO SEPTEMBER 4, 2010. THANKS! -- I am a MONS†ER!. DON'T Shoot him Ellis! DON'T Shoot him!!! M-m-m-MONSTER! (Chipmunk-d) 01:24, August 21, 2010 (UTC) !ayihO I'm getting freaked out now... *''Her.'' *I know we also had a bear problem in Tahoe. *Told ya. *I earned 100 edits on Logopedia. *Yay, me. *Wow, I'm speaking plain. Bye! --Hal Homsar Solo "Hey you! Stop letting my balloons go!" 05:33, August 21, 2010 (UTC) You're Invited! You're invited to my Big Bash Partay on August 29th! It's all day so you can come on whenever you want, except at 10:00pm, and 8:00am. Tell me on my talk if you need a reminder! Thanks! Wonderweez · Chat · Blog ( · ) 18:00, August 21, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez Hiya! Yes *cough* I'm fine XD. I just felt bored I think, or probably because I want to speak plain for that message. *Hopefully that'll help you remember. XD *I really wanted the other welcome message for Logopedia, but all I got was a welcome from Wikia staff. *=D *Ah, I see. *¬_¬ Lol *<_? *(Logopedia) I thought there wasn't an article on the FIFA World Cup 2010, until I found it. >_> **Btw, will I make a good admin there? *Oh, one more thing, can you still visit (you told Brookelas, right?)? Ccccccya! --Hal Homsar Solo "Hey you! Stop letting my balloons go!" 03:43, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Yello Hello. Hi this is Fawful! You have shown much bravery and partyness to Fawful, others have shown more... anyways here is the bonus award for almost getting 1st Secondnd or 3rd prize in my Fury Awards Life of Party Section! Quick msg Hi! --Hal Homsar Solo "Hey you! Stop letting my balloons go!" 05:22, August 24, 2010 (UTC) NOOO! Don't quit, Alx! Espesially on September 7th. That's my birthday, and it would be a horrible birthday present to see you go. --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'GGD']] Curse you Perry the Platy- Wait, is that Love Handel? 23:31, August 24, 2010 (UTC) Continue. XD! XD. Oh, and as I had discovered yesterday, I yawn too much. XD *^and soundingly. *Awwwwwwwwww. *Expect me on WEDNESDAY morning 'till, say, 12:00 PM ET (Yep, school starts at 9:40 AM on Wednesdays. :D). *''/SHIFTY EYES.../'' *I know the systems. In fact, I think I know more than ya. Even on here. *YIPPEH! *Aw, I'm not the life of the party. *I had too much to talk about. In fact, I talk too much. XDDDD! *The fire alarm went out my house on Monday. Appearently something got burned on the third floor and it triggered the fire alarm I think. *It's sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo heated where I live now. I swear, it the heat don't actually end by Thursday, I'm sure I will die. *Also, what will you think will happen if I was gone for several months and returned here? Just asking for an opinion... I reallly wanna roleplay... topic.... ? *falls* *Couple nights ago I got bitten by a mosquito in my sleep. -_- See ya! New sig coming soon! --Hal Homsar Solo "Hey you! Stop letting my balloons go!" 05:28, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Birthday! As I can't make it to Hal's arranged Birthday Party for you, I have an early present for you! A little parting gift as well. :( --[[User:ClubPenguinMaster|''ClubPenguinMaster]] Talk to zee master! 12:13, August 25, 2010 (UTC) how did you get those moviing letters with your name on it on your user page Got a new tagline. Wanna see it? The problem is, I can't change the color, so I'm stuck with ''black. Bleh. *How long have you been on? I came home at 4 something, but never really said anything until I got to Logopedia seeing the IRC thing on shout box (I hate ignorance). **Forget it, I changed my mind about the IRC thing. I'm about to fall dead. *Hmm... give me a couple more days to figure it out. *The temp. actually got better yesterday! Excpet too many wind blow in with the sunshine. Not normalality. *I'm not ok. * * * *My keyboard hates me. So does the whiteouts, Internet Explorer 6, heat, and lots of other things. **I think my fingers will hate me. *Awww. EveryTHING hates me. *Here's a gift. *I got a photo of my failed editing. I'll upload it tomorrow. *I was about to revert the edit on Club Penguin, I expected that failness for me. *I wanted a Pivot animation! Ok, enough fail, later! --Hal Homsar Solo "Hey you! Stop letting my balloons go!" 05:38, August 26, 2010 (UTC) A few more msgs A few more. *Left you a message in Logopedia. *Due to my fear of copyright, I'm still scared about uploading logos to LP XD (see the summary of my recent upload - the logo of San Francisco Int. Airport). --Hal Homsar Solo -My name is Doof, and you'll do what I say.- Woop woop! 06:00, August 28, 2010 (UTC) CPW Wallpaper Contest --Ratonbat Wallpaper contest!! 22:23, September 6, 2010 (UTC) should i? should i quit? i got:dont make useless blogs and stuff. i may quit but what do you think? Hi Alx... It's me, Wonderweez, I'm losing my wonder... slap me in the face to get meh goin please. Wonderweez · Chat · Blog ( · ) 00:26, September 24, 2010 (UTC)Wonderweez Invitation Hey Alxeedo! Your invited to my welcome back party. The signup is User:Gary the Gaget Dude/Welcome Back Party, and you are the 3rd out of 10 pepole to have a VIP pass for an after party! Please come! --[[User:Gary the Gaget Dude|'GGD']] Curse you Perry the Platy- Wait, is that Love Handel? 23:25, September 26, 2010 (UTC) meet me on club penguin I'm On Tundra At The Town. I'm Weraing A Brown Stripe Fedora And A Red Hoodie. Craven6. The Man. The Myth. The Legend 20:03, November 14, 2010 (UTC)